


Sick Of Losing Soulmates (discontinued)

by The_Wolf (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Derek, Beta Derek Hale, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Concussions, Derek's Alpha Form, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mention of the Hale fire, Mountain Ash, Mysterious Deaton, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is an asshole to Derek, Teen Angst, The Hale Fire, Torture, True Alpha Scott McCall, Unwilling Injection, Werewolf Hunters, Wolfsbane Poisoning, but idfc, but in Beta?, have at ye, he shall have his redemption though, idk - Freeform, injection, maybe too many, okay that was a fuck ton of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Wolf
Summary: (Sadly, not a soulmate fic, unless you want to interpret it that way)Stiles and Derek have loved each other for a long time now, but neither feels the need to speak up just yet. Too bad you don't always have time to wait around for these things to happen by themselves, or else someone might just get hurt.Read the tags, it's not as violent as it probably seems though. Mostly just a Sterek coming together fic, featuring a rare-pair I didn't realise I needed.DISCONTINUED.If you feel like taking this over leave a comment on the last chapter.





	1. This is Just Not Our Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings in the end notes.
> 
> This was supposed to be a one shot and I got carried away, so it's not actually complete but I'm hoping to get there this time. This is mostly because I started watching Teen Wolf's last season, because whilst I'll miss the characters, I will certainly not miss the writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack in the woods is a pack concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, okay, shameless self promotion, but go check out my Sterek playlist on Spotify here: https://open.spotify.com/user/x-rayswag/playlist/7fyBOvGsPtVGENHkTMyk1q
> 
> I was listening to this whilst writing, and will probably continue to do so, so maybe check it out? It might reveal some stuff that's going to happen, so for you intelligent people out there, beware of spoilers!

_Stiles_

 

Stiles let out a shaky breath. His head felt fuzzy from pain, and his whole body ached. Even breathing put a strange pressure on his ribs, so he tried to do it as quickly and as shallowly as possible. _Something had happened. What had he done?_  
  
Taking catalogue of his injuries without opening his eyes, Stiles guessed he probably had a concussion, as well as bruised ribs, a broken leg and he had probably done something to his ankle, never mind his shattered wrist and snapped scapula. Maybe some broken fingers too, though he wasn’t too sure of that.  
  
He focused on his surroundings next, listening as far as he was able past his breathing, but quickly realised he was alone in the room. It seemed small, if only by how his harsh breathing bounced off the walls, but it might just be amplified in some way. Carefully, Stiles began to open his eyes, flinching at the sudden light on his retina. Finally the room swam into a haze focus, and he realised he was in what was likely a basement. Horrible memories from the time Gerard had caught him made Stiles flinch once more before he let out his breath in a rush, straining his already tender ribs. _Why am I here though? Where’s Scott? Where’s Derek? Where’s my pack?_  
  
There was only one door, and thankfully no stairs in sight, but also no windows. With a frown, Stiles began to carefully pull himself up the wall he had been leaning against, stopping every so often to catch his breath, until he finally made it to standing. Taking his time, Stiles slowly limped towards the door, his uninjured arm against the wall as he did so. He reached out carefully, and grasped the handle of the door, holding himself still for a brief moment before gently twisting the handle. It gave a small click, and the door swung outwards.  
  
“Okay, that I don’t trust.” Stiles whispered to himself, the sound of his own voice seeming murky as he tried to process that the door hadn’t be locked. _The door’s always locked in spy movies. Oh shit, does that mean I’m in a horror movie? Am I the blonde virgin or the sacrificial lamb?_ Stiles pushed the door further, stepping out into a cold hall. The feel of cool stone against his feet made Stiles realise he had no shoes or socks on, and that his jeans and button up were covered in blood, though he wasn’t sure all of it was his.  
  
With a sigh, he began his trek out into the house. _May the force be with me._ He thought to himself with a chuckle, turning left and making his way towards what looked like sunlight. Finally, he stumbled out into what looked like an abandoned kitchen. Everything was clean, but empty. The fridge wasn’t turned on, and there were no other appliances in sight. Instead of investigating, Stiles made his way to the window, and saw an unfamiliar forest. “What the…”  
  
_Where was I last?_ He thought, as he continued to look for a way out of the apparently abandoned compound. _With… Scott?_ He thought back, and remembered something about leaving his jeep with Derek, and Scott was taking him somewhere? His head hurt trying to remember, and so he stopped. _I have time, I’ll figure it out later if I don’t find someone to tell me first._ He turned into another room, and stopped suddenly in the door frame.

*

  
Scattered across the room were three bodies, all dead and with blood everywhere. A fresh kill too by the looks of it, and that was enough to make Stiles feel sick. He quickly closed the door and continued on in another direction. “Do not need that right now, nope nope nope.”

  
*  
  
After almost half an hour of pitifully slow wandering, Stile’s came across a massive hole in the wall, leading straight to the outside world. Glancing through, Stiles checked the area to make sure it was clear, before pulling himself through. _Climbed through a human sized hole in the wall? Check._  
  
When he got outside, he noticed the sun was beginning to set. “Oh shit,” he whispered once again, and tried to hobble as quickly through the trees as he could. It was in vain, however, as the sun continued to set and Stiles continued to be clueless as to where he was and where he was going. “You’ve got this. You’ve been through worse. You’ve got this,” he mumbled to himself like a mantra, each harsh breath matching each lopsided footstep. Finally, when the pain became too great and the sky darkened, Stiles dropped to the ground in front of a large tree. He huddled in close to the roots, eyes tearing up from the pain, but managing to hold his uncomfortable position. “Waiting, waiting is fine, you’re great at waiting Stiles. You may not be the most patient person, but waiting is a whole different ball park! Well, kind of.” He shivered, jaw quivering and arms wrapped around his body in an attempt to stay warm, his quiet chatter slowly tapering off into inconsistent humming until that too faded away. Finally, as darkness set in properly, Stiles sat curled into the base of the tree, barely making a noise.

 

* * *

 

**Derek**

 

Derek wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had felt this angry. Maybe when it had been his anchor, maybe when Laura died, maybe long before that when he lost his family in a blaze which he would forever take the blame for. It radiated off of him in waves, causing even his alpha, Scott, to take a step back in submission to the angry were. It was probably for the best, considering that it was Scott who had left Stiles behind, even if he knew somewhere inside that it wasn’t really Scott’s fault at all.  
  
He had growled at the other betas to get in his car, and then they were off, driving as far around the preserve as they could, leaving the McCall pack border behind them. They stopped the car at the edge of the now unfamiliar woods just as the sun began to set, and then Derek let Scott lead them to the small abandoned stakeout that the hunters had taken him and Stiles to.

 

*  
  
The two boys, in an attempt to rebuild their friendship, had gone out into the preserve to walk the boundary, and ‘talk’. It hadn’t gone quite according to plan, when as they reached the furthest corner of the preserve, they had been ambushed by a small group of hunters, who had drugged them with wolfsbane and mountain ash. When Scott had awoken, his true alpha powers had allowed him to briefly recover long enough to fight off the hunters, but he had been unable to search for Stiles in his sickness, and so had raced off to find Deaton, Derek and the others. Now that he was fit, or at least fit enough, they were out again on the search for their lost pack-mate.

  
*  
  
The impossible levels of rage at what had been done to Stiles, _his_ Stiles, just because they thought he was a wolf? It was inexcusable in Derek’s eyes, and if the bodies Scott had left behind were still filled with pumping blood, Derek would make sure they weren’t left that way for long. Taking a deep breath through his nose in a futile attempt to calm himself, Derek extended his sense into the forest around him. The sounds of night creatures called quietly through the trees, just beginning to wake. A river bubbled away through the foliage to the east, and the smell of slowly drying blood caught his nose to the west. With a small smirk that was anything but humorous, Derek took off in that direction, leaving the betas and their flagging alpha to follow behind.  
  
When he arrived at the derelict hideout, he could tell that no living thing remained alive inside. With a growl, he quickly checked the perimeter, not wanting to be caught inside, and skidded to a halt when he found a small trail of blood leading away from the house. With a growl loud enough to be heard by his pack-mates, he began to follow it, his own blood thrumming through his veins in anticipation and fear.  
  
The sun was long down, and for a human, especially an injured one, it would be cold. Derek was desperate to reach his young pack-mate quickly, before he succumbed to either his injuries or the elements, neither of which was acceptable for Derek. Nobody would take his curious little being from him, not before his time.


	2. Has it ever been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek remembers the last time he had seen Stiles vulnerable, and finally makes his way to the injured teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, real talk, I didn't watch any of season 5b. Not a clue what happens, apart from that Lydia had a hole in her skull and blew a dude's face off? Do I actual need to know anything else? Anyway, just pretend that 5b didn't happen and everything was mysteriously resolved. 
> 
> Check end notes for warnings.

_ Flashback _

 

Derek shook uncontrollably, his body convulsing under the weight of his sobs as he tucked himself further and further into the dark corner of his room. It had been a long time since anyone had come to visit him, and Derek’s omega status had him whining like a pup for even a little love and attention. If he were human he would have choked on the mixture of heavy emotion and lack of oxygen, but with his supernatural abilities there was little that could do the job. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that sometimes.  
  
When Derek had returned to Beacon Hills just a few weeks before, he knew he’d be returning to a barely held together town being protected by a barely held together pack. Not that they didn’t try, of course. It was just that they had all been through so much that they could hardly deal with everything that had already happened, never mind what was happening that week in their supernatural beacon of a town.  
  
What he didn’t expect to find was Scott and Stiles barely speaking to each other. The pack was split between them, like kids with divorcing parents, and were constantly trying to get them back together again. Derek’s arrival, which most of the pack had seen as a hopeful sign, had actually been the last straw. Scott had turned on him, angry that Derek had corrupted his best friend into being ‘a cold hearted monster,’ or so he had said when he had shown up at Derek’s apartment that day. He had screamed and shouted at him, clearly needing an outlet for his anger, when he took it a step too far.  
  
“He’s a God damn murder, and so are you! You made him like this! If you hadn’t burned down your entire fucking family-“ And that had been as much as Derek had been willing to take.  
  
“Don’t. You. _Dare._ “ He had hissed, and Scott stills slightly, before turning glowing eyes and sharp fangs in his direction.  
  
“Oh yeah? And what’re you going to do about it? Seduce another huntress into murdering m-“  
  
Derek had lunged at Scott, grabbing him around his throat and flinging him into the door, snarling in his face as his blue eyes glowed fiercely. “GET OUT.” He dropped the alpha, and swung open the door. Scott didn’t move. “I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT.” He screamed, and the boy scrambled, glaring at him as he left the loft, and Derek slammed the door shut behind him. It had only taken him a few seconds to find his way to the opposite wall and then onto the ground, and only a minute after that as he listened to Scott’s footsteps make their way out of the building before the tears began. He had curled up there, on the floor of his apartment, crying as his chest burned with pain and his claws scratched groves into the floor.  
  
Derek was surprised not the notice the approach of another member of the McCall pack, though he probably shouldn’t have been with the state he was in. The door slid open, and Derek shot up, stumbling as he tried to right himself. Stiles let himself in, carefully closing the door behind him as he approached the werewolf. “Hey there Sourwolf. You’re not looking too hot buddy.” His voice was soft and gentle, and Derek couldn’t help the continuation of his tears at the sound. “Shh, shh, you’re okay.” He made his way closer, but stopped just out of reach.  
  
“Stiles, I-“ He tried to start, but his voice was gravelly, and his mouth dry. “I didn’t mean to-“ He looked down at the floor between them until it became a blurry mess.  
  
Stiles reached out a hand slowly. “Don’t you dare take anything Scott said to heart. He’s a self-righteous bastard, and you don’t deserve anything that happened to you, no matter what you did.”  
  
Derek, moved back, away from the hand of comfort he so desperately wished to take. “But he’s-… he’s _right_ Stiles. I k-… I killed them. Stiles, I killed my entire family, they burnt alive in my home, _their_ home, I-“ he sobbed again, breaking off.  
  
Stiles dropped his hand, but took a half step forward. “No, you didn’t. Kate did. Kate Argent murdered your family, Derek, not you. She manipulated you, used your broken heart against you. You were sixteen, and she was twenty-three. She was an adult and you were a child and it was not okay what she did. And if you hadn’t been there she might have used Laura. Might have used Cora. Might have used any one of your family members, and you would be dead. And Derek, I don’t want you dead. You don’t deserve to die. Your family didn’t deserve it either, but that is on Kate, not you, never on you. You did not murder your family. Okay Derek? You did _not_ murder your family.” Whilst he had spoken, Derek had made his way back to the wall, sliding down it as Stiles continued. Finally, as his short speech came to a close, Stiles stood there panting, staring at Derek with misty eyes. Derek stared right back, before raising his shoulder ever so slightly. Stiles walked over, still cautious about startling Derek, but slid down the wall next to him none the less.  
  
“I really care about you, okay?” Stiles had whispered after a few minutes of nothing but harsh breathing and brushing shoulders.  
  
Derek turned to his friend, and gave a small nod in return. “I care about you too.” His voice was just as quiet as Stiles’. Stiles’ eyes, which were still misty with unshed tears, finally let loose their load. As he began to cry, Derek wrapped his arms around him, drawing him into his chest. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but they ended up curled around each other against the wall, both crying until they couldn’t cry anymore.

 

* * *

 

_Stiles_

 

Stiles’ tremors had eventually began to slow as time wore on, and left him with a cool sense of numbness in his extremities. Blood from the wound on his head had dripped into his left eye, forcing his to either leave it closed or attempt to find the cut and stop the blood flow. Unable to find the energy, Stiles simply shut both eyes, a wave of exhaustion washing over him, but the fear in his bones stopping him from being able to rest.  
  
In the time he had been sat there, bits and pieces of the day had come back to him, including the ambush on him and Scott. The hunters, assuming they were both werewolves, had injected some sort of wolfsbane into both Stiles’ and Scott’s bloodstreams, knocking the alpha out cold but leaving Stiles little more than shocked.  
  
In an attempt to protect both his pride and his friend, Stiles had tried to protect them both, but ended up with most of his injuries for his trouble. The ribs and scapula had been a new addition when he had woken up however.  
  
He wasn’t sure what had forced him out of the house, but it felt wrong deep inside him to stay, and at the time he had been delirious with pain and a concussion, though not so much the former anymore. Stiles assumed that was a bad thing, but had a struggle trying to bring himself to care.  
  
Just as the first flutterings of sleep began to claim him, Stiles heard a low growl not far away from him in the underbrush. He barely managed to blink his eyes open before a half shifted Derek slinked forward. In a moment of fleeting calm, Stiles recognised he was safe.  
  
“Hey Der,” his words slurred and Derek whined, moving forward to gently wrap his arms around Stiles cold shoulders. He wrapped his long arms around the wolf, hardly minding his bruised ribs and broken wrist as he huddled close to his friend and pack-mate. “I’m okay,” he whispered into Derek’s chest, eyes sliding closed once again as he let sleep claim him at last, “you’ll keep me safe.” Derek nodded against his head, and Stiles slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, mention of murdering your family. This will be marked as Flashback. This also includes panic attacks, although it is not mentioned that that is what it is, as well as Scott being a colossal tool. If you don't like friends betraying friends then please do not read the Flashback. 
> 
> If you're not reading the Flashback, the summary is: Derek arrives back in Beacon Hills post season 5, only to find Scott and Stiles mid-dispute over whether or not Stiles murdered Donovan. Scott shows up at Derek's apartment, insults him, and leaves only once Derek snaps. Derek then has a panic attack, and is comforted when Stiles shows up later. They also admit that they care about each other.
> 
> Sorry that most of this chapter is flashback, but I haven't quite finished the next part yet so this is all I can give you. Also, I have no idea how to get rid of the notes below this one. Sorry~


	3. A Little Bit of Hurt Can Go A Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day special! Have some good news in this chapter, but everything's not fixed quite yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everything is from Derek's POV this chapter 'cause Stiles is out for the count once again. Really, that kid needs more protein. Trying to include more stuff from the other pack members, but I'm still having a struggle. Also, I didn't forget about Malia! All shall be revealed soon...
> 
> See end notes for warnings.

**Derek**

 

“Derek!” Isaac cried his name, being the first to reach the grove of trees in which Stiles had been hidden, a relieved but worried smile crossing his beta shift face. “Is he okay?” He asked quietly, and Derek frowned. “Come on, let’s get back to the car.”  
  
Isaac moved forward slowly, whilst Derek shifted to wrap his arms under Stiles’ body, pulling him close to his chest as he stood. Isaac held aside foliage as they made their way back towards the pack, Stiles’ breath hitching whenever he was jostled too much. Derek’s fingers around his wrist went black from the pain he absorbed from his hurt human.  
  
The two made their way quickly back to the others, meeting them halfway through the trees, and causing many to suck in sharp breaths at the sight of Stiles. With a nod, Isaac began to make his way back to the car, Derek leading the way with the unconscious teen in his arms and Lydia and Boyd helping to hold Scott upright from where he was growing tired. It would be days before the contents of the hunters’ injection was out of his system.  
  
When they made it back to Derek’s car, keys still in the engine they had left running, Isaac and Derek carefully climbed into the back, whilst Lydia crawled in afterwards to help with manoeuvring Stiles and applying some basic first aid. Boyd, Erica and Scott were put in the front. Scott nodded off immediately, wrapped in the safety of Boyd’s arms, and Erica pulled the car out of the lay-by it had been abandoned in, and began the careful journey to the hospital.  
  
Derek had put his hand in Stiles’ hair, content to attempt to calm his wolf pacing maniacally inside him. Rage still bubbled under his skin, but having Stiles in his sight helped to calm him for now. Nothing could be guaranteed for later, though. He gave a small sigh, fingers sliding smoothly through Stiles’ hair, desperate to keep his slightly more vulnerable pack-mate safe, and knowing inside that he had already failed so many times.  
  
It took almost half an hour to reach the hospital, even pushing the speed limit as Erica was, but Stiles was still breathing when they arrived and Derek had to be thankful for the little things. He carried Stiles carefully into the hospital lobby where Melissa was already waiting with a stretcher. She gently squeezed Derek’s hand as he placed Stiles down, and he almost flinched away at the simple act of motherly affection. It had been so long since he had last seen his own mother. Stiles was carted away quickly, and the pack followed. The made their way through the many corridors of the hospital, until they were stopped in a waiting room just outside the ER. With a seemingly collective sigh, the pack dropped into chairs around the room, all collecting in a group of two, or three in Erica, Boyd and Scott’s case.  
  
When Melissa returned ten minutes later, she confirmed Stiles would be back to normal in the next week or so, and that they had gotten his hypothermia under control before it got too serious. She then quickly attended to her son, but he waved her away. “There’s nothing you can do for me mom. I’ll be fine.” She gave him a small smile, but did as he asked, and left to tend to her other patients in the hospital.  
  
They were there for barely twenty minutes before Scott dared risk approaching Derek. “Hey, you’re not-umm, I mean-“ The young alpha tried, but Derek glared at him to silence the boy.  
  
“Yes, I am still angry. Yes, I am angry at you. Yes, I know you did nothing wrong and I’m being an idiot. Now go sit down and get some rest before you fall over.” Derek then turned away from his alpha, his skin crawling as Scott continued to stare at him. Finally he moved away, reclaiming his place next to his boyfriend and Erica. Derek let out a small sigh. It had been almost a month since the incident at the loft, but Derek had yet to forgive Scott for what he had said. He had only accepted Scott’s invitation to join the McCall pack because Stiles had eventually fallen back in with his friend. Derek still wasn’t sure on that situation, but he was glad they were trying to fix things.  
  
Derek lent back in his plastic hospital chair, and closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds around him, picking up on beeping heart monitors up and down the ward, the sounds of shoes on linoleum floors, the squeak of a faulty wheel on a trolley, the gentle click of nails on the metal bed rail, the groaning of the chairs around him as anxious people waited to hear about loved ones. He could hear the doctors discussing a dying patient down the corridor, the surgeons fresh out of a successful operation, the crying of a hysterical man as he called out for his daughter, who was trying to comfort him. Derek let himself be absorbed into the sounds of the active and busy building, finally letting the anger begin to seep from his body, ready to be recalled when it was time. Finally, nearly an hour after arriving, a nurse came through to inform the pack that Stiles had been moved to the in-patient ward, and that he was in a stable condition. The nurse told them where to go, but warned that he would only be able to receive family visitors at the moment. Scott nodded his assent, and then lead the pack away.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital room Stiles was to stay in overnight, Melissa was already there. “I made sure they added him to my rounds for the night.” She told them, and Scott smiled his thanks to his mother. Not long after, the Sherif arrived, looking a tad panicked. “Noah!” Melissa greeted him, “he’s alright, recovering from mild hypothermia, has broken quite a few bones, but nothing he can’t recover from. Go straight through, he’ll hopefully be awake at some point soon.”  
  
The Sherif let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks Melissa. And thank you guys too, I know my boy would be in a lot more trouble without his pack there to have his back.” He gave them a small, tired smile, patted a hand heavily on Scott’s shoulder as he passed, and then closed the door to Stiles’ room behind him.  
  
The pack hovered anxiously for the next few minutes, but Derek’s agitation was growing, and Scott was in no state to do anything about it. Derek cleared his throat to grab his pack-mates attention. “Who here has parents at home?” He asked, and after quickly checking the time, Lydia and Erica both confirmed their parents were the only ones home. “Alright, who here needs a place to stay?” Isaac lifted his hand shyly, and Boyd gave a short sigh before doing the same. “Okay, Isaac you can stay at mine tonight, Boyd, could you take Scott home for me? I’m sure Melissa won’t mind you staying over, presumably she hasn’t before.” He raised an eyebrow, and Boyd nodded in confirmation. “Scott, is that okay?” Scott nodded around his yawn, leaning heavily on Boyd’s shoulder. “Alright, I’ll set up a schedule for visiting so nobody’s alone. We don’t know who these hunters are with, what they want, or if there are more of them, so none of you can risk being alone.” Nods all around. “Isaac and I can stay first shift at the hospital so everyone else can get some rest. We’re going to have to use the ‘Buddy-System’.”  
  
Lydia snorted a tired laugh. “Next time try harder to not make the air-quotes around ‘Buddy System’ so audible please Derek.” With that she turned to Erica. “You’re with me. Sorry Boyd~” She said cheerfully mocking as ever, before whisking Erica away, both of them laughing quietly.  
  
“Boyd, you wanna go third rotation? And also text Erica to tell her she’s got second shift.” Boyd rolled his eyes, but silently agreed, before dragging a quietly mumbling Scott.  
  
“That was eventful,” commented Isaac as he sat down next to Derek. The older wolf nodded, and turned to look at his companion.  
  
“I’ll look out for you if you want to try and sleep here?” he suggested. Isaac shrugged, but did settle his head against Derek’s shoulder to attempt to sleep. “We’re going to be okay.” Derek told him, and Isaac let out a breathy, humourless laugh.  
  
“When are we ever?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of hospital stuff, and some mention of other critical patients. This isn't really a necessary chapter to read if you want to avoid that, as Stiles is in a stable condition and the pack sorts out a rotation schedule to avoid hunters and visit Stiles, so nothing too miss-able.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter so I can back in some positive thought for the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! I posted on time for once? What is this. Sorry it's so short, but I've got a metric fuck ton of schoolwork just now, so... Anyway, this chapter is mostly just fluff, so there's no real warnings, I guess? If you don't like hospitals, best to skip this, once again, nothing really plot relevant happens. Brief mentions of injuries and implications of breaking bones. Mentions of medicinal drug use as well. That's about it. Enjoy!

_Stiles_

 

When he awoke, Stiles slowly became aware of two things: one he was very high on some very good pain medication, and; two, someone was holding his left hand in a vice like grip he could feel even through his hazy pain-free cloud. He focused on the world around him as best he could, the hand squeezing his own keeping him grounded. _Ugh, not another hospital. Dad can’t take all these bills…_ He groaned slightly, attempting to open his eyes, only to see his aforementioned father leaning over him. “Hey Pops,” Stiles greeted his dad with a small grin, and the Sheriff frowned.  
  
“Don’t ‘hey Pops’ me. You almost died of hypothermia kid. Hypothermia. After everything you’ve been through and that’s what you decide to throw at me?” His dad seemed upset, if only at the circumstances his son had found himself in. _Werewolves do that to you._  
  
Stiles proper himself upright on his elbow, good hand still clasped firmly in his dad’s grip. “Well, I’m not dying now, am I?” Though he meant it to reassure, he wasn’t entirely sure of his own condition. He had a sling on his right arm and a wrist cast on the same side. He felt bandages wrapped around his torso, presumably for his ribs, and his left foot was strapped up in a half leg cast. He let out a sigh of relief that he wouldn’t have to deal with the horrors that came with a full leg cast. “Do I get crutches for this thing, or…?” Stiles gestured at his sling.  
  
Sheriff Stilinski frowned further. “You can get crutches after your wrist is healed. Son, are you okay?” His dad was concerned, which meant, _oh shit,_ he really had been pretty close this time.  
  
“I’ve got it dad. I’m okay. Physical injuries not withstanding that is. Derek got to me in time.” The Sheriff released one hand to rub it down his face in a tired manner Stiles was used to.  
  
“That he did. You feeling up for visitors?” Stiles shrugged, but nodded in reply. He didn’t mind as long as Scott didn’t want to continue their earlier conversation. He wasn’t sure he was ready for them to continue that after what had happened. The Sheriff rose from his chair, and opened the door. He spoke briefly to someone outside, and then a few seconds later returned. “I’m going to go get some coffee. I’ll be back in a few.” The two Stilinski boys shared a smile, before the Sheriff left the room. Before the door had time to close, two of Stiles’ pack members took his place.  
  
“Stiles.” Isaac regarded flippantly, adjusting his scarf. Stiles rolled his eyes at the younger boy, but smiled as he took the Sheriff’s seat next to the bed.  
Derek followed to the bedside, but remained standing. “Nothing to add, Derek?” Stiles asked, smile still in place.  
  
The werewolf flashed his eyes, but returned the smile gently. “Is Scott okay?” He asked, but considering the lack of panic they exhibited he assumed he was alright.  
“Resting. He got hit with some sort of wolfsbane, mountain ash mix which will take a couple of days to clear from his system,” Derek finally spoke. Stiles nodded, feeling ashamed at the relief that flooded him at the thought of not having to see his ex-best friend for the next few days. “And if your dad didn’t tell you already, you’re both going to be fine. Scott in the next few days, and you in the next few weeks, but you’ll be okay.” Stiles nodded again, shifting in his bed to get more comfortable. Isaac reached out to prop his pillow up, and Stiles grinned at him gratefully.  
  
Finally adjusted, Stiles turned back to his friend. “That’s good. Now that you’re done monologging, care to take a seat?” He pointed to the empty chair at the side of the bed opposite to Isaac. Derek sighed, but complied, reaching out to tangle his fingers in the blanket on Stiles bed as he did so. The three of them sat in silence, Stiles laying back with his eyes closed but listening to his wolves, until the Sheriff returned. He opened his eyes to see his dad perching on the edge of the bed, uniform more straightened out than it had been earlier. “You headed out?” He asked, and the Sheriff nodded.  
  
“Got to keep kids like you from causing trouble. I’ll be back once my shift’s over. Love ya kid.” He leaned forward to ruffle Stiles’ hair, and he grinned.  
  
“Love you too dad. C’ya later.” He waved his dad off as he left, before huffing as the door closed. He fell back into his pillows with an ‘oomph’ before glancing between the two werewolves. “So…” they gave him identical glares, and he grinned. “You doing a rota? I’m guessing the rest of the pack is either at home or in the waiting room, and considering neither of you seem to a) want to be here or b) look like you’re leaving anytime soon, I’m assuming it’s not the latter.” The two wolves continued to glare. “Or you could just not answer me. That’s cool too.” Isaac huffed, and Stiles smirked as he broke.  
  
“I’m getting food to shut him up. Want anything Derek?” Before either of the room’s still remaining occupants could answer, Isaac was gone.  
  
Stiles turned back to Derek. “Just you and me now Der-Bear. What are the chances he doesn’t come back?” The unrelenting-eyebrows-of-doom turned on him. “Ouch, no nickname?” Derek growled. “Words are good too big guy. I’ll take it as a ‘no’.” Derek finally retracted his hands, folding his arms instead.   
  
“I’m not up for this today Stiles.” He finally said, almost a minute later.  
  
Stiles shrugged in return. “That’s okay. You wanna talk about it?” He held out his hand, palm up on the edge of the bed, and watched as Derek stared at it. After a few tense seconds, Derek slid his own hand into Stiles’ grip.  
  
“Not right now. Later, when you’re out the hospital.” Stiles nodded in acquisition.  
  
“I can do that. If you don’t mind though, I’m going to go back to sleep now. Even I can’t resist the good drugs for long.” Derek gave a small smile, and Stiles considered it a win.  
  
“Sleep well Stiles.” Stiles smiled as he closed his eyes once again.  
  
“‘Night Derek,” he replied.  
  
Derek huffed a laugh. “Stiles, it’s almost six in the morning.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” but they were both smiling, and that’s all that really mattered to them for those brief seconds it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Scott get ambushed by hunters and get injected with a mix of Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash, which makes Scott quite sick. They are both then kidnapped, but Scott manages to escape due to being a True Alpha, but has to leave Stile behind. Stiles is badly injured with a concussion, and enters the early stages of hypothermia. If any of this affects you, skip areas marked * (text) *.


End file.
